


Wild Fire

by Laylah



Category: Magna Carta 2
Genre: Branding, Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Video Game Mechanics, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-09
Updated: 2009-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-04 07:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The air around Crocell shimmers with heat, dry and gusting like the air around a bonfire. He looks up to meet Juto's eyes as Juto comes closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Fire

The Trewa fighting with the Northern Forces are tough bastards. Juto keeps swinging, doing his best to block the swipes of heavy, clawed hands and striking out when he can. The sweet smell of Celestine's aroma healing keeps him on his feet when he's not so lucky, and the blazing heat of Crocell's fire Kan motivates him to fight harder. No way he's going to let that pipsqueak get all the glory.

He dodges one more heavy blow from the Trewa bruiser in front of him and lashes out in the instant it's off-balance, his sword sinking deep. The Trewa howls, thrashing, and goes down. That just leaves one more. Juto turns, stepping up to help Crocell take that one on.

Crocell shakes his head without looking at Juto. "This guy is all mine," he says, and then heat billows out around him, a rush of hot wind that knocks Juto off his feet.

The wind comes from the set of huge, fiery wings that erupt from Crocell's back, lifting him into the air. "This is the ace up my sleeve," he says, spreading his arms to gather all the area's fire Kan to him, refining it into one bright, seething mass that he hurls down onto the field. Juto has to shade his eyes from the impact, and the heat washing over him is enough to make him break out in a sweat.

When the light subsides, the Trewa crumples in a heap, stinking of scorched flesh. Crocell's wings beat slowly as he descends. They _ought_ to disappear now, but they don't, and the grass crackles dry beneath him, scorching where his wingtips dip too close to the ground. His eyes blaze bright gold in his pale face, and he's smiling.

"Juto," Celestine says, "I'm scared."

"It's okay," Juto says, even though he sort of is, too. "How about you go get the others." Zephie can probably fix this -- and if she can't, well, Juto will want help beating some sense into him.

"R-right," Celestine says. "Don't go anywhere. I'll be right back!" She bolts, and Crocell turns to watch her go, his head cocked like a bird's.

"Crocell," Juto says sharply. "Over here."

Crocell turns his head to look at Juto, and Juto sort of wishes he hadn't done that.

"You feeling okay?" Juto asks. Dumb question, but he's gotta ask.

"Of course," Crocell says. His voice is doing something weird, something kind of musical. His wings flex and stretch behind him, so bright along the edges they're hard to look at. "Better than ever, really."

Juto's mouth feels dry. "Oh yeah?" he says. "You look a little worked up, I gotta say."

Crocell laughs. "Do I?" he says. His wings flutter again, and a few flame-golden feathers shake loose, drifting down to burn blackened patches in the grass. "You saying you want to help me relax?"

"What, now?" Juto says. "When you're like that?"

"Sure," Crocell says. His eyes glitter, and he holds out one hand in invitation. "If you really think I need to calm down so much."

Juto swallows hard. He hesitates for a second, then sheathes his sword. This is different from messing around in the barracks between missions, but maybe not _too_ different. And it'll definitely keep Crocell in one place. He takes a step closer.

The air around Crocell shimmers with heat, dry and gusting like the air around a bonfire. He looks up to meet Juto's eyes as Juto comes closer, and...Juto's still not all that good at reading people, but he'd swear Crocell looks calmer, less defensive now than he usually does when Juto gets this close.

"Like this, huh?" Juto says, trying to ignore the heat, and leans down to kiss him. Crocell's mouth tastes like smoke and ash, and he growls into the kiss in a way that would be cute if he weren't so overflowing with fire Kan that his body can't contain it all. Juto's sweating just standing next to him.

Crocell reaches up, grabs the straps of Juto's armor and tugs downward. "You know where I want you," he says when Juto breaks off the kiss.

"Yeah, I bet I do," Juto says. "It's the only chance you get to be the taller one, huh?"

"Shut up," Crocell says, but it looks like he's trying not to smile. He pulls down again and this time Juto goes, lets Crocell push him down onto his knees.

It makes him dizzy, though, and he clutches at the folds of Crocell's coat. His skin feels flushed with heat. "Crocell," he says. "Seriously, can't you change back? I'll still do it, just -- normal people can't handle fire like you can."

Crocell tilts Juto's head up, studying him. "Fever, huh?" he says. He smiles, and Juto thinks he should be worried. "I can do something about that, you know."

"Oh yeah?" Juto says weakly. "And you didn't think to mention it until now?"

"It's a little uncomfortable," Crocell says, shrugging.

"Well, so's this," Juto says. "Don't just drop hints and then not follow through."

"All right, tough guy," Crocell says. His wings mantle behind him, flaring bright. "Take that armor off."

Juto reaches for his buckles. This could still be a really bad idea, but Crocell's acting pretty normal, even if he looks -- and sounds -- sort of unearthly. And it does feel pretty good to peel out of the heavy leather of his armor, in heat like this. He shrugs his shoulders, lets the armor fall behind him.

"There we go," Crocell says. He sweeps his wings up and forward, so they're almost surrounded. This is what it would feel like if you could stand in the center of a volcano, Juto thinks. His head spins. Crocell reaches up with one hand and plucks a single glowing feather from one of his wings. It looks like he doesn't mind the heat at all. "Come here," he says, wrapping his other hand around the nape of Juto's neck and pulling Juto close. "This is going to hurt, but try to hold still."

"Hang on," Juto says, "you're going to --" and then his back _burns_, and he flinches instinctively.

"I said, try to --"

"I know," Juto says. The line Crocell just drew across his back throbs in time with his pulse. "This is really going to help?"

"If you can take it," Crocell says. "But not if you wuss out when the seal is only half done."

Juto takes a few deep breaths, wraps his arms around Crocell's waist. "Okay, do it," he says.

Crocell drags the burning feather across his back again and Juto holds on tight. The pain is unbelievable, bright and sharp, more concentrated than any of the fire wizardry the Northern Forces troops ever used. It feels like it gets into his blood, wild fire Kan humming through his body. He can't focus enough to be really sure what Crocell's drawing, just gets the vague impression of shapes and curves. It feels like the ground should be melting under them, there's so much heat.

"Almost there," Crocell says. His hand tightens on Juto's neck. "Here goes."

He makes one more searing pass across Juto's back and it's like the world suddenly snaps: the heat doesn't go away, and the burns on his back throb, but now Juto feels full of energy instead of drained, like the fire is waking up something inside him.

"Oh," he says. "Oh, _wow_."

Crocell looks down at him, smiling, way too pleased with himself. "Still want me to change back?"

"Cocky bastard," Juto says happily. He nuzzles at Crocell's crotch, rubbing his cheek against the stiff outline of Crocell's cock through his pants. Everything feels sharper, more vivid than he's used to.

"Wow," Crocell says. "Does the princess know you like pain this much?" He fumbles with the laces of his pants, and Juto has to lean back a little so Crocell's gauntlets won't catch him in the face.

"Why," he says, "you want to be the one to tell her?" He leans in again as Crocell frees his cock, and Crocell doesn't bother to come up with a smartass answer.

Instead he moans, low and sweet, as Juto swallows his cock. He even tastes different like this, either because he's transformed or because all of Juto's senses have gone so sharp. Juto takes him in deep, teeth scraping his shaft, and Crocell's wings flutter. He curses, threading his hands into Juto's hair, and Juto drops his hands to his belt. It feels good, even the parts that still hurt, and maybe that ought to make him worry but he's too busy enjoying it to care.

He strokes his cock hard, in time with Crocell thrusting into his mouth. The energy swirling around them makes Juto feel giddy and intoxicated -- his own body still humming with strength Kan from their last fight, and the air thick with fire Kan that Crocell created. He swallows hungrily, teasing the slit in Crocell's cock with his tongue every time Crocell pulls back far enough. He can taste smoke and power, and he feels good all over, so much that he barely even notices the way the feeling's gathering at the base of his cock until suddenly it's too much to stand and he's coming, moaning, his face buried in the dark curls at Crocell's groin.

Crocell's fingers tighten and he makes a needy sound that should probably be a curse, rocking in hard enough that Juto nearly chokes. The feel of gathering power is obvious enough to make the hair stand up on the back of Juto's neck -- and then Crocell loses it, spilling hot into Juto's mouth. His wings flutter and snap outward, and then they're gone, dissolving into a scatter of drifting Kan and stray golden feathers.

Juto sits back on his heels, wiping his mouth. The brand on his back aches when he moves.

The unnatural brightness in Crocell's eyes has faded now, too. He looks human again. "Tender?" he says.

"Yeah," Juto says. He shrugs his shoulders slowly, to see how much it's going to bother him. "It's not too bad, though."

"It'll stop being sore in a few days," Crocell says. "They tend to heal up without any real trouble."

Juto raises an eyebrow. "I can't just get Zephie to take care of it?"

"If you lose the mark, you lose its effect," Crocell says slowly, like he's talking to an idiot. "Healing wizardry is too thorough. You wouldn't scar. You want me to have to do that again?"

It's probably supposed to be a rhetorical question. "Let me think about it," Juto says.

Crocell's eyes go wide, and then he looks away. "Hurry up and get dressed, then," he says. "If the princess sees that, she'll make the decision for you."

"Right," Juto says, watching Crocell try not to smile. "I'll do that."

He's pretty sure he knows what he's going to choose.


End file.
